Temptation of the Succubus
by ShelbyxBlake
Summary: Working for the devil is bliss, and living forever has its perks. But being immortal can be a drag and Shelby is just tired of not being able to find what shes looking for in a man. But things have changed and now, all hell is about to break loose.


**Claimer:**** I own everything that will be presented in this fanfic, as it is a product of my imagination and mine of it alone. Anyone wishing to use any of the ideas or characters that will be in this story must first ask for permission, as it's only the respectable thing to do instead of taking it without acting. If there is already a Fanfiction that has a plot like this then please forgive me, for I have not read it, therefore I can have no prior knowledge to know it exists. Hope you enjoy. Later!**

Temptation of the Succubus

By: ShelbyxBlake

Prologue

For the last twenty-five years of his life, Chad Christiansen had lived the life of a modest businessman who on several occasions loved to bask in the glory of a getaway vacation. This one in particular had been made possible by a deal that had gone wrong thanks to one of his associates who had been in charge or it. No big deal, he had nothing planned for the weekend anyways, so what was it to him that his partner had fucked up, a trip down to the Bahamas was something that he could truly use with all the work he was constantly being slammed with. Although he still had to attend to business while he was here, it was a well deserved retreat.

After the meeting that he had set up with his client was over, Chad had walked alone back to his condo that was right at the beach and had changed out of his boring suit and was now dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, and a light blue beach shirt. Sitting down in his chair Chad pulled out a book that had been lying on the table next to the chair, it was a suspense novel that he had picked up at the bookstore inside the airport shortly after his arrival, he had brought it out onto the patio while he had been preparing for the meeting earlier.

Sighing Chad lowered the book nonetheless and stared blissfully out into the ocean. About two dozen people were swimming about in the section of the beach that his condo was situated at, and all of them seemed to be in fine shape.

A brisk sea breeze ruffled through his elegant blonde hair as he raised the book back up and started reading it again.

This made Chad think of his home back in Texas.

His wife had warned against him going on this trip, saying that it would only turn disastrous for the two of them since they were currently trying to work through problems that the two of them were having with each other. His wife, Christa, had cheated on him with one of his former employees while he had been on a business trip five months ago, to say the least he hadn't been happy about it and ever since Chad had been very wary of his wife.

If not for the two children they shared; a boy named Caliban and a daughter named Dawn, Chad would've left her then and there.

Placing the book back down on the table next to him Chad stood up and walked over to the railing, looking out towards the sea and sighed in relief as a soft breeze came by, ruffling his hair and putting a smile on his face. Chad loved the beach, ever since he had been a child he had always been fascinated at how life was for the people who lived down at beaches across the world, how they made their living and sometimes he thought of giving up his life and living the life of a fisherman here at his condo.

_I wonder what Cal and Dawn would think?_ he wondered as he left the deck and walked back into his room.

Walking over to the minibar that was in the kitchen of his condo Chad silently fixed himself a Bloody Aztec; which was basically tequila, cream, crème de cacao, and red food coloring.

Downing the rest of the drink Chad walked over to the table and sat down at it. He was slightly buzzed from the amount of alcohol he had consumed in just the little time that he had and was feeling quite out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door to the house.

"Who...could this...be?" He said in a slurred tone.

Walking slowly downstairs and to the front door Chad pulled open the door and stared in astonishment at the voluptuous woman who stood before him. She had dazzling red hair that flowed elegantly down her back, her perfect green eyes watched him in amazement as they traveled up and down his body, her skin the perfect shade of caramel—something he fantasized about in his dreams—she smiled at Chad, revealing pearly whites that were unusually perfect.

Stepping into the house in front of him Chad's arousal only increased as he saw what she wore. A long flowing yellow gown that clung to her body like a second skin. He loved how the luxuriant garment accentuated her womanly curves at all the right places. He could feel his desire growing stronger as his eyes cast downwards and saw the modest amount of cleavage her low-cut gown produced.

"Hi, my name is Violet." She said bemused, giggling at how he was gawking over her.

"I-Im....C-Chad."

The lilting voice followed by a deep throaty laughter brought Chad out of his thoughts.

A hand covered his mouth from behind and he found himself pulled against a deliciously feminine body. Chad struggled to free himself, but his captor held him firmly in place.

"Do you want your wife to know your on her?" her breath caressed his neck and he shivered.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to relax his taut muscles. Violet loosened her hold on him. She removed her gloved hand from his mouth to upturn his face for a deep kiss. Chad tensed, hating how easily she could sneak up on him like that. He gripped the railing of the stairs they were sitting on and braced himself. He shouldn't be doing this. He was married. But Violet was more determined to do as she pleased. As she probed his mouth open with her tongue, Chad found himself returning the gesture. He leaned back against her for support, her hand slipping up to pull his head closer.

Violet almost groaned as she kissed him back with the same passion. He tightened his grip around her waist. As she nipped his lower lip, warmth shot from his head to the nerve endings to his groin. He knew that what he was planning to do with this woman was a mistake, but he just couldn't get enough of the girl in his arms when she wanted him equally as much.

The hand holding her chin traced a path down her neck and the smooth skin of her right arm. He caressed the satin skin for a little while before his fingers moved to explore her torso. They lingered briefly on her breasts and trailed further down.

He had the distinct joy of her body stiffening as he slipped his roaming fingers under her indecently short skirt and touched the fabric shielding her core.

Chad gave her a knowing smile while he kissed her neck. Her legs suddenly felt like jelly. She was grateful of the railing supporting her weight and the arm he had draped across her waist.

"Want to continue this in your bedroom?" Violet said dreamily as she looked into his eyes.

As if hypnotized Chad slowly nodded his head yes and the pair slowly ascended the stairs and into his bedroom.

Without warning, he pulled her into his arms and explored her heart-shaped face with his mouth and tongue. Violet uttered a moan when his tongue found a sensitive spot and Chad lost all his resolve. Effortlessly, he pushed her gown over her head, before he lifted her up and fastened his mouth on her skin. Her satin smooth legs wrapped about his waist instantly, while her arms found their way around his shoulders. He licked a wet trail up from her flat stomach to her breasts. Founding her nipples, he bit and sucked on each in return until they were rounded pebbles.

Lost in the sensation his skilful licks were doing to her body, Violet only realized he had already pushed them against the wall when her back hit the cool, solid surface.

Chad was only too glad to give Violet what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**** Thank you for reading the prologue to my redone Fanfiction series. Okay, so as im sure a lot of you are disappointed that I canned my original vampire series, please listen to me about it. I decided that beings it's been so overused I thought I'd can it and me and my boyfriend would think up a new plot for a vampire series. Thus, Temptation of the Succubus was born. Its going to still feature the two main characters from Whispers in the Dark, but they will be much older and are adults. I'd like to finish this by thanking everyone who reviews, puts this on their favs and alerts in advance! Later!**


End file.
